Quirky Romance
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: A my hero academia story, set after the events of the 1st season. life at UA academy continues as normal but it appears there is a slowly budding romance between classmates. yes, this story will explore the potential relationship between Izuku and Ochako. tender moments and hilarious encounters to come. Izuku X Ochako
1. Chapter 1

**Good day everyone, seiji here back once again with yet another fanfic story. this time it's my 2nd my hero academia story (still working on the first one, though that one was more of an OC story). well hope you enjoy~**

It was another bright sunny day at UA academy, the best and most prestigious hero school in japan. All appeared to be well and good, and considering the fact that just a couple days prior the academy was under attack as a band of villains invaded the schools' USJ facility in an effort to kill All Might, the return to normalcy was a welcome site. Class was in session for the students of class 1-A and one Izuku Midoriya, as usual, seemed to be deep in thought as homeroom teacher Aizawa stood in front of the class to give them their next assignment.

"ok everyone, pay attention. UA academy will be having their annual sports festival within another 2 weeks or so. it's gonna be a big opportunity for you all to showcase your ability and skill as heroes, as well as represent your school in front of the nation. But, that's in two weeks. here's your assignment for today.." Aizawa says in his usual mellow voice as he slowly turns to the blackboard behind him. he then picks up a piece of chalk and writes something on said blackboard, then after he finishes turns back to the class and underlines what he wrote on the board.  
"I want you all to write a 2 page essay on what you believe it means to be a hero. I expect them to be turned in by the end of homeroom period tomorrow, understood?"

The class collectively groans after hearing Aizawa's assignment.

"what?! we have to write a 2 page essay by tomorrow? are you kidding me?!" says Eijiro

"no, I'm not..." says Aizawa bluntly

"awww man, this blows!" groans Eijiro

"tell me about it. I'm terrible at writing these!" says Mina pressing her hands against the sides of her head

"stop complaining and get to it. I'll allow you the remainer of this period to get started, then finish the rest once you go home. they'll all be due tomorrow at the start of homeroom. that is all" says Aizawa as he then zips up a sleeping bag around him and lays on the floor

"geez, I hate essay writing" says Minoru

"tch..." scoffs Bakugo

"now now, everyone. let us focus our energy on our assignment. no groaning or complaining, we are the hero course after all. we must remain sharp, both physically AND mentally" Iida proclaims while clapping to get everyone in the rooms' attention

Some of the others students groan a bit more but eventually they reluctantly begin the classes' given assignment and the class soon becomes quiet as everyone focuses on their writing.

"hmm... what it means to be a hero.. where do I start..?" Izuku thought to himself

Time passed and soon the school bell rang indicating the end of homeroom, as nearly everyone in class let out a collective sigh of relief.

"ok, class dismissed..." says Aizawa still laying on the floor in a sleeping bag

Everyone in class stands and slowly starts filing their way out to their next period, everyone except Izuki who remains seated with pencil in hand and a full paragraph written on his paper, still deep in thought.

"I wonder, should I have written this part first, or perhaps I should've waited till near the end of the essay to put that? oh wait, I forgot to put this part, and that part and this, and this..." Izuku mutters to himself

"uh oh, looks like Midoriya's at it again" says Denki

Some of the other students chuckle a little at the sight of him, then Ochako walks over to Izuku's desk.

"hey deku~" she says smiling down at him

Hearing her, Izuku quickly snaps out of his trance and looks up at Ochako, with almost a look of shock.

"ah! oh, uh, h-hey Ochako!" says Izuku

"hee hee, wow deku. you were really deep in thought there huh?" says Ochako

"oh, er, yeah. kinda..." says Izuku, looking away a bit embarrassed

"you're really giving that assignment some thought, aren't you? you know, you look kinda cute when you get all focused all that~" says Ochako

"oh really? heh heh heh..." says Izuku before he realizes what she just said to him

"wait! did she just say that I look cute?!" Izuku thought to himself as his face turns a bright red  
"no... no, I must have just misheard her. calm down Izuku, calm down! there's no way a girl like her would ever like you! not in that way anyway."

"say deku, would you like to have lunch with me later?" says Ochako

"huh? lunch? with you?" says Izuku looking up at her

"mm-hmm~ I'd like for you to sit next to me during lunch today, that is if that's ok with you" says Ochako holding both hands behind her back

"oh, yeah sure. I'd love to~" nods Izuku

"great! don't forget, ok? or I'll come find you and punish you~" says Ochako playfully

"p-punish me?" thought Izuku as his mind races trying to wonder what she meant

"well, see you then~ bye deku~" says Ochako briefing winking at Izuku before turning and walking out the classroom as Izuku sat there looking completely dumbfounded

"did she just... wink at me?" thought Izuki

"whoa, hey Midoriya! since when did you and Uraraka get so close, huh?!" says Minoru shaking Izuku

"if I didn't know any better, I'd think they were a couple." says Tsuyu

"a... couple? us?... n-n-no, no way. we're... just friends and all." says Izuku laughing nervously while still blushing

"ooooooh?" says Minoru, Denki, and Eijiro simultaneously

"yes! now if you'll excuse me!" says Izuku as he quickly darts out the classroom

A bit later Izuku is seen quickly walking down a hallway still in deep thought

"no, I will not have impure thoughts about Ochako! I will not have impure thoughts about Ochako! I will not have impure thoughts about Ochako! I will not have impure thoughts about Ochako!"

 **End of Chapter 1~**


	2. Chapter 2

Later on in the day it is lunch period for the 1st year students of UA and everyone from class 1-A as well as students from the other various 1st year classes are seen in the schools' massive cafeteria. Izuku enters the seating area having just come out from the cafeteria line with a tray of food in his hands. he stops near one of the entryways and scans the room full of students sitting and eating their lunches.

"hmm, wonder where I should sit this time? all the tables look pretty full so there aren't many empty seats around. oh wait, where's Ochako? didn't she say she wanted me to sit with her? hm... maybe she changed her mind and sat with someone else. dunno why I was getting so anxious earlier. that's probably what happened.." Izuku says outloud to himself before sighing slightly

"hey deku!" yelled a familiar voice from afar

catching his attention, Izuku quickly looks around the cafeteria to see where the voice came from. soon he spots Ochako waving at him, in one corner of the room standing nearby a smaller table that no one else was sitting at.

"over here!~" yelled Ochako still waving

"oh, ok!" Izuku yelled back as he started walking toward her  
"huh? no one else is sitting over there. so, we're gonna be sitting... alone together? no, just calm down. I'm just eating lunch with her, no big deal" he thinks to himself

A minute later Izuku and Ochako are sitting at the table together eating their lunch, sitting side by side. on the outside Izuku appeared calm while slowly eating but on the inside his heart was racing, sitting so close in proximity to Ochako.

"ok, just relax Izuku. stay cool, stay cool. you're just eating lunch with her. but...wow, this is the closest I've ever been to a girl. my heart can't stop racing. plus, I mean... Uraraka, she... she's really cute up close. she smells really nice too~" Izuku thought to himself as he casually glanced over at Ochako who had just finished eating what was in her hand and was sucking each of her fingers one by one.  
"no! no no no! can't think about that, just keep eating" he thinks while averting his gaze to his tray in front of him and starts eating again

"so, how's your lunch?" says Ochako looking over at Izuku

"oh, it's uh, pretty good" says Izuku looking back at her

"yeah it is~ I just love the food they serve here~" says Ochako smiling

"mm-hm, me too" says Izuku nodding before taking another bite

"so Deku, how far are you in our homeroom assignment?" asks Ochako

"the essay you mean? well, I did about a paragraph and a half or so thus far. but it's gonna be kinda hard to stretch out the answer to a question like that into a 2 page essay. I mean, really. couldn't eraserhead- er, I mean couldn't Mr Aizawa have given us something easier?" says Izuku as he scratches the top part of his head

Ochako giggles listening to him as she looks directly at him still smiling. Izuku continues eating pretending not to notice her gazing at him.  
"say, Deku..."

"hmm?" he says glancing at her

"I never really noticed this before but... you're really cute up close~" Ochako says as she rests her chin on her hands facing Izuku

"eh?! s-she called me cute again!" thought Izuku as his cheeks quickly turned bright red  
"uh... t-t-thank you" he says quietly with a nervous shaky voice having turned his head the other way out of embarrassment

"so, there was something I wanted to ask you, Deku..." says Ochako

"hmm? yeah, what is it?" says Izuku curiously as he turns his head back to her

"well, I was wondering... is there... somebody here at school who's... special to you? someone that you... really like?" asks Ochako as she gets a bit of a blush on her face while twiddling her thumbs

"huh? someone who's special?" says Izuku

"mm-hmm" replies Ochako nodding, awaiting his answer

"well actually, yeah there is someone here who's quite special to me" says Izuku

"really?" says Ochako

"yeah, All Might!" says Izuku smiling

"eh?!-" says Ochako as she has a stunned, almost horrified look on her face  
"wha?! All Might?! don't tell me he, he swings that way!" she thought to herself

"yeah! he's the greatest hero that ever lived! ever since I was real young I've always looked up to him, and still do even to this day. in fact he was my inspiration for wanting to become a hero and coming to this school. he's the best!" proclaims Izuku

"o-oh, so that's what you meant. ehe..." says Ochako as she then breaths a sigh of relief  
"yeah, I like All Might too, but not in the way that I meant..."

"huh?" says Izuku curiously

"w-what I mean is... is there anyone in our class... that you're... you know... attracted to?" asks Ochako shyly

"attracted to?... wait, you mean-" says Izuku, eyes widened immediately realizing what she was asking him. his face once again turned a bright red and he averts his gaze from her nervously  
"w-w-well, I-I never really thought about it. um... n-no, can't really say I do" he says laughing nervously

"oh..." says Ochako, almost sounding a bit disappointed

"w-what about you, Ochako? is there... anyone you like?" asks Izuku nervously

"well... maybe.." Ochako says glancing away smiling slightly

"oh, I-I see.." says Izuku

for about a couple of seconds there is an awkward silence between the two as they turn their heads away from each other shyly. soon after, Izuku grabs the last bit of food from the tray in front of him.

"that was... strange" he thought to himself as he was about to eat

"wait, Deku!" said Ochako suddenly

"h-huh? what's wrong?" says Izuku

"you've got a little bit of something right here" says Ochako as she points to the left side of her lips, looking at Izuku who has a bit of sauce on the left side of his mouth

"oh, thanks Ochako" says Izuku as he goes to wipe

"hold on, I'll get it~" says Ochako as she suddenly reaches over and wipes the sauce off Izuku's face using her index finger. she then pulls her hand back and shows her finger with sauce on it to him.  
"there you go~" she says smiling while Izuku's eyed widen, completely shocked at what she just did

"wha?! she.. s-she just touched me!" thought Izuku, face beet red while Ochako licks the sauce from his face off her finger

"mmm~" she says with a smile as he continued to look in utter disbelief

"she- she just-!"

"Deku, I wanted to tell you that... I-"

Just then the school bell rang. soon after everyone in the cafeteria stood up and started leaving. having heard the bell Izuku quickly springs up to his feet, face still entirely flushed.

"well, uh, there's the bell. see you later, Ochako!" says Izuku quickly as he walks fast out of the cafeteria leaving Ochako behind

"oh... bye. guess I'll tell you later then..." she says out loud

Shortly there after Izuku, having darted down a hallway and around a corner, stops in a area with no one else around and pants heavily trying to catch his breath. his heart still skipping a beat after what he just experienced.

"I-I-I can't believe that just happened!" he says to himself

after a couple of seconds he stands up straight and calmly exhales, then puts his bag down on the floor and opens it. he pulls out one of the many notebooks he keeps in there for taking notes on heroes and other people and looks at it.

"thank goodness she hasn't seen this..." he says

he opens the notebook flipping a couple of pages until he get to about the middle of the book. on this page he has the name "Ochako Uraraka" written in the center and has drawn a heart shape around it.

"Ochako... you're... cute too... so cute" he says out loud

then Izuku writes underneath Ochako's name "Hotness meter: 9.5"

 **End of Chapter 2~**


	3. Chapter 3

A little later in the day class has just let out and Izuku is walking down the hallway by himself passing by several other students while carrying his backpack on his back, still having Ochako on his mind.

"wow, what a weird day. I dunno what it is but, Uraraka seemed a bit... different than normal today. it's like she was extra peppy for some reason, at least around me anyway. plus, she was asking me some rather odd questions. things that she doesn't normally talk about.." Izuku thought to himself as he continued walking, thinking back to when Ochako asked him if he liked anyone in class.  
"I still can't believe she asked me that, it was like totally out of the blue for her. I wonder what's up... wait a minute. she calls me cute multiple times, invites me to eat lunch with her at a table nobody else is sitting at, asks me if there's anyone in class that I'm attracted to, and on top of that, she... she... she wiped food off my face and licked it herself! that's something a girlfriend in a romance manga would do! it can't be! could be really... really be..." he intensely thought as his face quickly turned a pinkish color. a few seconds later he shook his head rapidly trying to compose himself.

"no, no... I'm just overthinking this. maybe that's just how high school girls act around friends. I wouldn't really know cause growing up I never even talked to a girl. yeah that's it, get it together Izuku. there's no way that she likes you, or has feelings for you. we're just friends is all. just remember that"

Izuku let out a sigh after stopping in the middle of the hallway for a second, arching his back while leaning forward a bit. then he stands up straight again and continues walking down the lengthy hallway. he eventually reaches the end of the hallway and goes to turn the corner to the next hall, but as he's about to walk around he hears a familiar voice just around the corner.

"ah, is that...?" he thinks to himself.

he walks slowly, pressed against the wall and slowly peeks his head around the corner. sure enough, he sees Ochako a little ways down the hall talking with Mina. Izuku stands in place, making sure to keep himself hidden but in a spot where he can listen in on their conversation.

"so Uraraka, how far are you in doing our homeroom assignment?" asks Mina

"oh uh, I've only done like a couple of lines so far. I still got a whole page and a half to go, haha" says Ochako

"well that's still better than me. I really haven't even gotten started! I don't even know where to start on the first sentence! argh! why'd Mr Aizawa have to give us an essay assignment!?" says Mina viciously shaking her head as Ochako watches her, laughing a little bit

"hey, do you think you could give me a little help with this whole thing, Uraraka?" says Mina

"oh, I dunno. kinda got my hands full with my own essay" says Ochako as Izuku continues to listen in on them

"Uraraka and Ashido. wonder what they're talking about... maybe I should try to get closer. wait... isn't this kinda like, eavesdropping?.. oh well.." thought Izuku

He then peeks around again to make sure they aren't looking his way, then quickly darts around the corner and zips behind a large beam nearby where they're standing. as he's doing this Ochako and Mina continue their conversation.

"so Ochako, there was kinda something I wanted to ask you" says Mina

"yeah? what is it?" says Ochako

"I'm just kinda curious, do you have a boyfriend yet?" bluntly asks Mina

"ehh? where'd that come from, Ashido?" says Ochako raising an eyebrow

"wha?..." Izuku says to himself listening to them

"just, just curious, ehehe" says Mina

"well, no, of course I don't" says Ochako scratching the side of her head

"awww, that's too bad" says Mina

"hmm?" says Ochako

"but isn't there like at least one boy here at our school that you've got the hots for? maybe even, someone in our own class, hmm?" says Mina grinning a bit

"oh come on. stop teasing, Mina" says Ochako waving her hand as if dismissing her question

"I'm not teasing, I'm serious!" says Mina

"what kinda conversation is this?" Izuku says to himself, closely paying attention

"well, honestly... there is one person that I do kinda have a thing for~" says Ochako looking away shyly

soon as she says that, Mina gasps slightly and Izuku gulps, still hiding behind the beam

"wha? really? w-who is it?" asks Mina curiously

"I... can't tell. it's a secret, silly~" says Ochako

"awww, that's no fun. can't you at least give me a hint?" says Mina

"well... he's amazing. or at least I think he is. he's brave, smart, strong, and cool and quite handsome as well. he's got all the attributes of a true hero in the making, and really... he kinda caught my eye since the first day I met him. yeah, he's the best~" says Ochako blushing slightly

"oh wow, sounds like you've fallen pretty hard for this guy, Uraraka. so, have you told him how you feel about him?" says Mina as Izuku continues to listen intently

"uh-uh, no I haven't quite gotten the courage to tell him. to be honest, I don't know if I ever will..." says Ochako

"huh?" says Mina

"well, I don't think he thinks of me the same way I do of him. I'm a little afraid that if I tell him, he'll turn me down. so... I'll just admire him from afar~" says Ochako as she smiles and turns then starts walking down the hall

"huh? hey wait for me, Uraraka!" says Mina running after her

Meanwhile Izuku, still hiding behind the beam, turns to face the wall and looks down, taking in everything he heard the two talk about.

"so she does have a crush in our class. I wonder who she was referring to... who was it, Ochako? damn it, why do I even care so much? it has nothing to do with me!... still, I'd like to know... who has her heart..." Izuku says to himself

 **End of Chapter 3~**


	4. Chapter 4

A bit later on in the day class has resumed and Izuku is sitting at his desk in class 1-A along with the rest of his class during a study session. as the instructor, who happened to be Midnight for this class, was giving the lesson standing near the teacher's desk Izuku sat in his seat with his head slightly down deep in thought and not quite paying attention to what is being taught.

"Ochako said she had a thing for somebody in our class. who could it possibly be? I can't wrap my mind around who it is, and I can't stop thinking about it either!" Izuku thought to himself as he squeezed his fist around the pencil in his right hand on his desk. he pauses for a second then glances over at Ochako who's seated at her desk taking notes  
"who is it, Uraraka? who do you like?"

Eventually the final bell rings indicating that school's let out for the day, and also interrupting Midnight talking mid sentence. hearing it, just about everyone in the class starts getting up and making for the classroom exit.

"well, guess that about does it for today~" says Midnight raising her arms and stretching. as she lets her arms down her body bounces slightly causing her ample breasts to jiggle, instantly getting the attention of about half the male students in the room.

"b-beautiful!~" they all say collectively

"oh yeah, don't forget class. tomorrow your essays on what it means to be a hero are due, so don't skimp on it. also, starting tomorrow all of you in class 1-A will be tasked with a special assignment that will test your cohesiveness and abilities as heroes. I hope you all are ready for it" says Midnight

"special assignment?..." thought Shoto

"well anyway, that's all for today. class dismissed~" says Midnight yawning slightly as she walks out the class door closest to her

As the rest of the class slowly file out the room Izuku stands to his feet but remains at his desk, still thinking intensely.

"ok, Uraraka said she has a crush on somebody in class 1-A. aside from myself the guys in our class are Iida, Kacchan, Todoroki, Mineta, Tokoyami, Kaminari, Kirishima, Aoyama, Shoji, Ojiro, Sero, Koda, and Sato. hmm..." thought Izuku as he glanced around the room  
"just thinking about her interactions and who she's around most... I could probably rule out Koda, I've never seen the two of them talk before. plus he... doesn't really talk much anyway. same goes for Tokoyami, Shoji, Sero, and Sato, as also I just... don't see any of them being compatible with Uraraka. what about Ojiro? maybe? I mean, he seems like a cool guy... nah I don't see that either. they don't interact much at all, plus his quirk is... well, unique at least. Sato? I mean, he's one of the buffest guys in class. he's kinda got the build of a hero. would Ochako fall for him? hm...no, she doesn't really mention him so I can safely say he's out. who else? uh... Mineta?"

Izuku looks across the classroom seeing Minoru slowly walk out one of the entryways talking to himself.

"hehehe, today's the day I'll definitely sneak into the girls' locker room during their after school activities! panty shots galore!~" he says out loud to himself as he exits

"definitely not Mineta..." Izuku thought to himself with a judgmental look on his face

"so then, let me think... who's left? wait a minute, what if she likes... oh no.."

It was just then that Izuku got a massive look of dread on his face, almost as if he's seen a ghost.

"w-what if Uraraka has a thing for Kacchan?!... no, no way! no no no no no NO NO NO NO! there's no way Ochako has a crush on Kacchan! but... what if it's true? Kacchan... and Ochako?! Aaaaaaaaah! I don't even wanna think about it!" thought Izuku who started shaking his head trying to get the image of Uraraka and Bakugo together out of his mind. at this point Izuku grabs his bag and quickly walks out the door, darting down the hallway full of student.

Still in the classroom, Ochako is having a conversation with Tsuyu nodding her head in agreement. then she turns around to speak.

"hey Deku, you wanna walk home toge-" she starts to say then sees that Izuku is no longer at his desk  
"aww, guess he went home already..." she says sadly

Meanwhile Izuku, who is now on another floor of the academy, continues slowly walking through the hallways thinking to himself.

"ok, just calm down. now that I think rationally, Kacchan is far from a ladies man. he just yells at everyone who annoys him, and he probably thinks Uraraka is too nerdy for him. plus, Uraraka appears more freaked out by him then attracted to him. phew... ok, eliminating Kacchan from the list. let's see, narrowing it down from that, the only possible ones Ochako could like are Kirishima, Kaminari, Aoyama, Iida, and Todoroki..." he thinks as he leans against a nearby window sill  
"Eijiro Kirishima... he seems a bit rough around the edges, literally and figuratively with his quirk. although at times he seems real confident, which girls like in guys. then you got Denki Kaminari... bit of a blockhead, but he's smooth and also, I guess, somewhat appealing? next there's Yuga Aoyama... very flashy and kinda showoff-ish. then again, I've seen him try to flirt with Uraraka before, numerous times. could she have actually fallen hard for him?! big chance there! a-alright, what about Iida? Tenya Iida, our class rep. he, Uraraka and I are pretty good friends and we hang out a lot. we even walked home together a couple times. although he can be a stickler when it comes to rules and he takes things too serioue at times, he is mature and respectable. could a budding romance have developed between those two without me noticing?!... last but not least there's Shoto Todoroki, probably the best student in class 1-A. he got in through recommendation and is the son of a famous hero. he doesn't really talk much with anyone else, only on certain occasions, and up till now i haven't seen him with Uraraka at any point. but... then again girls do like the strong and silent type guys like Todoroki. plus thinking back to what she said, she's admiring the person from afar. could she have meant Todoroki? agh, it could be any of them! I just can't pinpoint who it is, damn it!... wait... arrrrrrrrrgh! why am I even thinking about this?! it has nothing to do with me! I was just eavesdropping on a conversation that I should've have! damn, damn, damn!... hold on... what if... she was talking about..."

Izuku begins to contemplate the possibility of Ochako talking about him, but then quickly snaps out of it, slapping the sides of his face with both hands.

"no no, forget it. there's no way she was talking about me. don't be stupid.. remember what she said back there"

Izuku thinks back to when Ochako was talking with Mina, specifically where she says " _he's brave, smart, strong and cool and quite handsome as well"_

"I'm not brave or strong or cool or handsome. she definitely wouldn't be describing me... anyway I gotta get my mind off this. urrrgh! gotta focus, focus on becoming a hero!"

He pauses for a few seconds then steps away from the window he was leaning on, getting an idea

"well, there's only one way I'm gonna figure this out, and that's... through close surveillance!"


	5. Chapter 5

A bit later on in the day, around evening time as the sun begin to set and the sky turns an yellowish orange color, after school classes and club activities at UA academy are finishing up and most if not all the students of UA have already filed out and headed home for the day with a few small groups just now leaving. Among them, standing nearby the front entrance gate of the academy, is Ochako. she had been been waiting in that same spot for a good while, and even though her class was let out and she had no prior afterschool activities she still remained there waiting for one person, Izuku, to appear. Ochako looked down at the pavement in front of her with her back against the side of the front gate. every so often she would look up towards the doors of the academy, occasionally seeing somebody walk out but not seeing the person she wanted to see. Eventually, as it started to get late, Ochako stepped forward and walked around reluctantly to the part of the gate that was open. before walking out she stopped and looked back one last time toward the academy, still no sight of Izuku. she then let out a big sigh before turning to the entryway once again.

"I guess... Deku isn't here. he must've left home for the day... I thought for sure he stayed after school... maybe he went straight home and I didn't see him. guess I'll go home now, it's getting late..." Ochako says to herself a little disappointed. she then walks past the gates and heads down the sidewalk making her way to her house.

"I can't believe I waited around all evening thinking he was there... stupid, stupid, stupid... and stupid Deku... how could he just leave without me?... oh well, not that it's a big deal... I mean, he's not my BF or anything. I guess I'll... just see him tomorrow then. I better hurry home, getting kinda hungry"

Ochako continues walking on the sidewalk alongside a street with very few cars passing by. As she continues walking however, unbeknownst to her, Izuku who had been watching her from afar in hiding begins following her. he makes sure to keep his distance so she doesn't notice him but keeps her in his sight, sneaking along the sidewalk behind her, hiding behind bushes, walls or anything he could duck behind to keep out of sight.

"ok, I know this looks a bit strange. I mean, if someone were to see me I'd look like a total stalker... but I have to know who it is that she likes. so I'll just follow her for a little while... for observation. maybe I'll get some kinda clue as to who her preference is. yes, I'm definitely not stalking" Izuku thinks to himself as he continues stalking

About 20 minutes pass by and Ochako finally makes it back to her apartment complex. she walks up a flight of stairs until reaching the 2nd floor of the complex then stands in front of a door, pulls out a key from her pocket and uses it to open the door and walk inside shutting the door behind her soon after. meanwhile Izuku who had followed her up to this point remained on the sidewalk a few yards away from the apartment complex peeking from behind a wall.

"ah, so this is where Uraraka lives. good to know, I should make note of it" says Izuku as he pulls out a small notepad and writes on it  
"I followed her all this way and still haven't really found anything out. before coming here Uraraka only made a few stops at a clothing store, a ramen spot and a manga shop. didn't really talk to anyone or engage in conversation with the locals, seems like just a normal routine. damn, I thought for sure if I tailed her I would get some insight as to who she likes!... oh well, I better call it a day. mom's probably waiting for me to get home, so I should get going..."

Izuku walks walking normally up the sidewalk going back the way he came. as he does he balls his hand into a fist and looks down at it as he walks.

"and for the record... I'm not doing this to see if Ochako has any kind of feelings for me!" he thought to himself nearly sobbing

Hours later it is now nighttime and Izuku has confined himself to his room, sitting on a chair with computer in front of him watching an anime video. in the video a young man and woman are facing each other holding hands in a romantic setting. Izuku's eyes are locked on the screen focusing on the scene immensely.

 _"my dearest Ai"_

 _"yes, my beloved Sho?"_

 _"don't you see how much you mean to me? every time I gaze upon you, my heart races ten fold"_

 _"I feel the same way about you, my love"_

 _"I love you Ai, now and forever"_

 _"show me then, just how much you do, Sho"_

The couple kiss on screen, and Izuku's face turned a bright red while watching. as the video continues he places his hand on his chest, over his heart.

"I wonder... if we could ever be like that..." Izuku ponders to himself as he then starts reciting the character in the anime.  
"dearest Ochako, don't you see how much you mean to me? so much so that I... I... ugh, this is embarrassing, even in private!"

He looks back at the computer screen and watches as the anime couple kiss passionately once again. seeing this his heart begins to race, and he suddenly envisions seeing Ochako in front of him.

"Ochako, I..."

Izuku then closes his eyes and pluckers his lips as if kissing the air. as he's doing this his mother knocks on the door.

"Izuku!"

Hearing her, he quickly snaps back to reality and leans forward almost falling out of his chair, mildly stunned.

"agh! y-yeah mom?" he answers

"just checking on you dear. have you finished your assignments from school?" she says

"uh, yeah. working on them now!" he says

"oh ok. just don't stay up too late alright?"

"ok mom!"

He looks back at the door until he hears her walk away, then faces forward again and sighs in relief.

"that was a close one... oh damn, that's right. gotta finish up that hero essay" he says to himself

Meanwhile at Ochako's apartment, Ochako is sitting alone on a couch in the living room area reading what appears to be a shojo manga. eventually she reaches the end of said manga then closes it and throws it on the nearby table.

"wow, I finished reading that faster than I thought I would. can't wait to read the next volume~ so what should I do now? guess work on that essay I suppose. hm... I wish Deku was here with me right now..." she says to herself.

Shortly after she reaches in her pocket and pulls out a small photo of Izuku and looks at it lovingly.

"oh Deku, why can't I just tell you how I feel about you?.." she says as she then holds the picture close to her face and kisses it  
"I will... someday~"

Back at Izuku's place, Izuku sits at his desk nearby a lamp light writing his essay on a piece of notebook paper. he finishes one paragraph then turns the paper over to the other side, stopping to think.

"oh yeah, I forgot about that voting thing the guys in class were talking about.." he thinks to himself as he remembers a conversation earlier in the day at the academy where all the male students from class 1-A were gathered outside the academy.

" _alright guys, listen up. I'm holding a vote that I want all of you to participate in, so pay attention. also, it'd probably be best to not let the girls know about this. the poll is, who is the best girl in class 1-A? let's vote on which girl we think is the best, then tomorrow I'll get your votes and tally them up to determine who we all think is the best. this oughta be fun!~"_ says Kaminari

"the best girl in our class huh?" says Izuku

 **End of Chapter 5~**

* * *

 **Author's note: hey everyone, seiji here with an impromptu poll I wanted to do here. who do you think is the best girl in class 1-A of My Hero Academia? comment who you vote for down below and the winner of the vote will be announced during the next chapter, as in I'm incorporating this vote into the story itself. so place your votes now~**


End file.
